peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown
It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown was the 16th Peanuts TV special. Plot It's homecoming at Charlie Brown's school, and Charlie Brown and Linus are among the escorts for the Homecoming Queen and her court. During the Homecoming Parade, Linus tells Charlie Brown that he will be the escort for the Queen, but Charlie Brown is shocked when he sees the Queen, and it was, the Little Red-Haired Girl, whos name is revealed to be Heather. He is even more shocked when Linus tells him about the Homecoming tradition—that he has to escort Her and give her a kiss on the cheek before the first dance. Hearing this, Charlie Brown hyperventilates and faints off the float. The Homecoming Game begins with Snoopy as the referee and Charlie Brown on the team as kicker. But unfortunately, even in a real football game with many spectators (and Woodstock as a TV cameraman), Lucy, also on the team as the placekick setter, can't resist humiliating Charlie Brown, pulling the ball away just as he tries to kick it. She told Charlie Brown, she would never pull a prank so low, and embarress him in front of everyone. But apparently, she would. To make matters worse, even though Lucy is clearly the guilty one, the team (particularly Peppermint Patty) blames Charlie Brown for the failed kicks. With just thirty seconds left in the fourth quarter, Charlie Brown has a chance to become a hero and kick a field goal for the win, but Lucy again pulls the ball away, and the team loses by only one point. Despite the humiliation, Charlie Brown still arrives at the dance to the surprise of his teammates who think it would have been better if he didn't show up at all. But remaining faithful to his duty, Charlie Brown shows up to escort Heather to the middle of the dance floor. But of coarse, Charlie Brown becomes very nervous. He's extremely nervous while walking up to her, and becomes more nervous with every step he take. Eventually he makes it up to her, and somehow found the courage to kiss her on the cheek. From that moment forward everything is a composite blur, with Charlie Brown having euphoric visions that he was flying, and doing many impossible things. Charlie Brown wakes up the next morning, and walked to the wall, his usual hangout, and meets up with Linus, who proceeds to tell Charlie Brown that though he might have lost the game, he definitely took the honors at the dance, when he kissed Heather, and he was the life of the party, to which Charlie Brown said, "I did what?" It was then revealed, Charlie Brown had no memory to what happened the previous night. In disbelief, Charlie Brown replied saying "What good is it to do anything, Linus, if you can't remember what you did?" Regardless, Linus reminds him that at least it was his first kiss and the story ends with Charlie Brown smiling with quiet satisfaction. Voice cast *Arin Skelley - Charlie Brown/Roy *Daniel Anderson - Linus van Pelt/Schroeder *Michelle Muller - Lucy van Pelt *Laura Planting - Peppermint Patty *Ronald Hendrix - Franklin/"Pig-Pen" *Bill Melendez -Snoopy/Woodstock Notes *Although The Little Red Haired girl was shown, and had a name in this special, this was special was not written by Schulz, so technically, she is still unseen and unnamed. *Suffice it to say, among Peanuts fans, no other special caused the controversy this one did, when Charlie Brown's teammates and friends, even to Linus, somehow fail to catch that it is Lucy's fault Charlie Brown missed the football. Some later broadcasts edit out the worst of Charlie Brown being chewed out for something that was plainly not his fault. CBS recieved actual letters of protest over this. *The scene where Charlie Brown kisses the Little Red Haired Girl on the cheek and then flies around was spliced into the "Poor Sweet Baby" scene in "Snoopy!!! The Musical". External links *''﻿''[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0076217/ It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown at the Internet Movie Database] Category:TV specials